User blog:Semerone/Random finds in EVO
This blog is about random things I found out while researching content for my Testing and Cheats article ingame and researching values related to various creatures met ingame. I might expand this blog at irregular intervals. Well... Glitch Body Parts are Enemy Body Parts?! Introduction and initial find The first entry in this series is about something I found out while researching the health values for the Zinichthys and the creatures spawning from Bolbox' orbs. I made this find around April 27 to 28, 2018. So while I was doing my research, I sent the protagonist into the Cave of Zinichtys, where the Zinichthys reside in the game's first world. There, I battled them and swam back and forth to make them respawn. I was trying to get their health, meat and shiny meat values. At some point, I got bored, because I couldn't make the shiny meat values for the Zinichthys, so I researched the values for other creatures found in the same place instead. Then I came back and played around with the game's code. But instead of getting the values for the Zinichthys, I made the torso of a Zinichthys disappear! The Zinichthys was then swimming around without the "body"-section of its body. Thoughts, memories and a new find Back then, I was just confused about it, but this night (July 30, 2018), it came to me. The invisible body parts I was researching in 2010 had to be releated to the creatures encountered ingame! I also assumed this, because one of the Glitch Jaws, that the protagonist can get by editing the games code / creating cheat codes, looks like a weird, crumpled sock, that bears some resemblance to the upper protion of a Brosaurus' neck. So now, I can exclaim, that the creatures encountered ingame are made up of Body Parts just like the protagonist! I may sound cheesy, but I really mean it. They are made up of individual parts like the ones you can choose in the evolution menues to evolve the protagonist! At first, it was a great surprise to me, but now I think, that it's amazing, that the other creatures are build up the same way as the protagonist, as it means, that it might be possible to modify their appearance and their stats by changing the game's code, too! It might even be, that the developers did this intentionally in case they wanted to swap parts around or reuse them for other creatures. Examples After all, I can also give you two examples of the protagonist and an enemy using the same jaws: * In world 1, the Zinichthys Jaws are the same for the protagonist and the enemy * In world 3, the Tyrasaurus Jaws (from the player's menu) and the Omosaurus Jaws (used by the enemy of the same name) are the same as well Data structure research and invisible heads I also have an explanation for the other creatures' heads not appearing when using them for the protagonist. Back in 2010, I played around with a tile editor and found out, that the creatures' body parts are stored in random places around the game's code, so it is likely, that when you try to load them via a cheat code, they appear as invisible heads or the weird sock, I mentioned above, because they game looks in the wrong graphics bank and loads the value 00 (no head) instead for the head's graphic. Of cause, being headless doesn't do the protagonist any harm, because they technically still have a head! It's just invisible. Also, the values for the body parts used by the protagonist change when used with another body type. So when you cheat to, for example, use any of the Reptile Jaws with a Fish, they might have different values because of the same reason, that the protagonist has an invisible head in the other example. The game reads data for the body parts, it's not supposed to read as body part data, essentially giving the protagonist a body part with the correct graphics, but glitched stats. More possibilities, I also researched and tested It is also possible to make the protagonist fly in other forms than the Bird form with this and when using any Jaws, that normally aren't used for Reptiles or Birds, as a Bird or a glitched form, that can fly, the Protagonist will make funny faces and a funny little dance while flying! Instead of the flying sprites, he will use his tackle, his swallow and his hurt sprites for his face and his body parts, which will result in him puffing up like a blowfish and flying in a similar way to Kirby (from the Nintendo series of the same name) if you make a large, bipedal Reptile fly. I once got a character with a cream colored armor body and an eel's face doing a "funny dance, funny face, Kirby fly" this way. Anyways. I got completely off-topic while still staying in reach. The future of E.V.O. You see. There are many things possible, but I am still far away from researching all of them. Maybe, one day, someone will make a tool to edit E.V.O. Search for Eden and 64 Okunen Monogatari, so that people can make hacks with their own creatures, their own stats, their own levels and their own story, etc., but this day isn't now and I am likely not going to be the one to create it. Nonetheless, my research will probably help them a lot. So... That's it for now. I might add some screenshots later. Greetings Semerone Category:New on Wikia starter pages board